


She'll Get Over It

by cabeyoreyes



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think Mani is all that hungry either," Lauren croons and Camila pulls back slightly to look at her in curiosity, not knowing what she means. "I think she had enough of Ally's cake in here."</p><p>The alarmed and disgusted expression on Camila's face is back as Dinah starts laughing again, (Camila is really starting to hate her) and she pulls back completely from Lauren's embrace, exclaiming appallingly. "Lauren!"</p><p>Lauren meekly grins sheepishly as Camila flushes red with anger and revulsion, storming past her and out of the bathroom as Dinah's laughter increases. Lauren turns to look at the blonde and shrugs.</p><p>"She'll get over it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Get Over It

Camila hums pleasantly to herself as she practically hops towards Ally's apartment door; she was clearly very energetic and excited that morning, for more reasons than one. The first being she had slept very well the night before, thanks to her gorgeous green eyed girlfriend finally coming home from her week-long (too freakin' long) business trip, successfully wearing her out (nudge-nudge, wink-wink,) and having her sleep like a baby, and then again that morning.

(Again: a week was too long.)

The second reason being, that she was helping Ally pick out a kitten to surprise her girlfriend Normani with for her birthday, (Dinah had made one too many pussy jokes when hearing the idea of a gift) and she loved all animals, so of course, spending the day at the animal shelter seemed like heaven to her.

(And hey, maybe she could convince Lauren to allow a little kitty for them as well)

(Maybe not tell Dinah, though.)

So, as Camila proceeded to stop in front of her friend's home, hands laden with two coffees and doughnuts for them for breakfast, she bent down, still humming, and retrieved the spare key from under the mat.

Ally had scolded her time and time again, not to just barge in unannounced, she could be changing or walking around the apartment with almost nothing on, but to be frank, Camila didn't give a shit.

They've been friends since grade three, she's seen Ally in almost every state; nude, included.

(That was another story, for another time.)

Camila proceeds to move towards the pristine white kitchen after shutting the door, calling out to the older girl to inform her of her presence. "Honey, I'm home." She chuckles to herself at her joke as she pulls both cardboard coffee cups out of their holder to place on the counter and removing the donuts from their bag, waiting for a response.

When none was heard, she tried again.

"Ally?" Camila stays silent, trying to listen for any indication that the shorter girl was awake. Determining she was probably still asleep, she picked up both the blonde's grande caramel double shot latte and bear claw, she began walking towards the girl's bedroom door, speaking loudly in hopes of actually waking the girl up.

"Alllllyyy," she sings, "Wakey wakey, Sunshine."

"Allyson. Allycat. Rudolph. Sunshine." Camila sniggers to herself as she thinks of another way of attempting to wake the blonde. "Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally. Moooom."

She stops at her bedroom door and speaks louder. "Ma, wake up!" she laughs to herself at her corny cleverness, playing on the fact that Ally (and okay, sort of Normani, since they were dating. But not really. Normani was more of a step mother) was the mother of their knit group of five.

"Allyson Brooke Hernandez, wake up!"

No response. She furrows her brows and huffs out. "Well jeez-Louise, Ally. Since when are you this hard to wake up?" she asks in annoyance, finally pushing the door open and horrifically wishing she hadn't.

(And yeah, okay, she was wrong. She hadn't seen really seen everything there was to see about Ally.)

Because as she crossed the threshold into the older girls' room, she came to the horrifying realization that the room was very much occupied, not by a slumbering Ally, but by a very nude Ally, and her equally as nude girlfriend Normani, engaging in the worlds oldest dance.

Needless to say, Camila was essentially scarred for life, she realized as she let out something that sounded like a mix of a squeak and a scream, her hands flying to cover her innocent brown eyes and effectively allowing the donut and coffee to drop the floor and burst open, spilling all over the wood.

At the moment, you could not differentiate whose scream was whose. All three women were letting out horrendous squeals and shrieks as the only clothed one fled from the scene, bumping into walls and furniture as she went, still covering her eyes.

She's still flustering and jittery and scarred when she arrives back at her and Lauren's shared apartment, (how she drove home without getting in a wreck is beyond her) shrieking her girlfriend's name loudly as she bounds into the apartment, practically pulling her hair out.

Lauren staggers out of their bathroom with wide green eyes and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, worry in her eyes as she takes in Camila's flustered face as she paces around the living room. "Wha'?" she manages to mumble through her toothpaste.

Camila attempts to explain the horrifying scene she just witnessed, sputtering and stumbling over her words. "IjustsawAllyandManidoingit."

Lauren's eyebrows bush together and she takes a moment to spit and rinse her mouth in the sink before joining her disturbed girlfriend out in the living room. "What?"

Camila's face flushes as red as the tips of her ears as she tries another attempt, "I just caught Normani and Ally in bed together." At Lauren's raised brow and confused pout, she elaborates with a long slow breath. "Having sex."

Green eyes widen as her jaw drops. "No!"

A moan reverberates throughout the apartment as Camila buries her face into both her hands. "Yes." Her blush deepens when Lauren promptly bursts out into laughter at the mental image of her girlfriend freaking out the way she did, and she already dreads Dinah finding out.

(She does, and its ten times worse than Lauren's reaction.)

\--

Camila ends up avoiding both Ally and Normani for three days. She doesn't think she can even look at the two girls the same way anymore. Not when every time she shuts her eyes she sees the mental image of Ally spread eagle on her back and Normani's head right in between—okay yeah, maybe its best not to think about it anymore.

Lauren brings up the fact that she can't avoid them forever three mornings later. Camila is still cocooned in their warm bed as Lauren is moving around their bedroom getting dressed for work.

Dinah is over, spread across the foot of the bed on her stomach fiddling with her phone and taking selfies every now and then, and adding her two cents in whenever she felt necessary.

Camila is nestled up by the headboard, a mix of their comforter and a fuzzy blanket covering her legs and shoulders. She's watching Lauren get ready with a blank stare, ready to jump in and defend her reasons as to why she refuses to see Normani and Ally. And she does just that when the green eyed girl says "it couldn't have been that bad".

"You don't know, Lauren. You weren't there." Camila argues. "It was horrifying. It was like walking in on your parents."

Dinah lets out a thundering laugh at that but shuts up when she sees Lauren's hard scowl on her and proceeds to take another five hundred thousand selfies.

Lauren takes her glare off the blonde to look at the stoic girl on the bed with a raised eyebrow as she runs her fingers through her tousled black tresses. "Well babe, they're not your parents, they're your friends. Besides, you're acting like they've never caught us doing it, either," she points out, "remember? At Dinah's graduation party?" her eyes flit down to the blonde knowingly then back at her girlfriend.

At the mention of her name, something registers in Dinah's mind and suddenly she's abruptly sitting up, looking at Lauren with a hard stare.

"Y'all did not do the freak in my sheets." She watches as Lauren merely shrugs and Dinah feels disgust rise in her in the form of bile, fake retching.

The green eyed girl rolls her eyes at how dramatic the blonde is being, "Chill out, it was like six years ago."

Dinah scoffs, "Fuck both of y'all! Seth and Gina slept in bed with me that night!"

Camila had the grace to look guilty, unlike Lauren, as Dinah stands off the bed and moves to the door, making a dramatic exit.

When the blonde is out of sight, Camila turns back to Lauren with a pout and a furrow of her brows, whining. "But that was us! It wasn't gross!"

"I beg to differ!" They both hear Dinah retort loudly with a huff from somewhere in the apartment and Camila's face scrunches in guilt. Lauren takes notice of this and waves her hand as if to dismiss Dinah.

"She'll get over it."

\--

Camila shuffles into the stuffy, florescent lit bathroom of the club Normani's surprise birthday was being held, breathing out a sigh of relief that she's managed to avoid the happy couple so far. Lauren had forcefully dragged her to the party, much to her dislike.

Camila still has no idea what to say to them. What do you say to someone you caught sexing it up? She shudders at the memory as she stands in front of the mirror, looking herself over. She was wearing a long black leather skirt with a slit down her leg, topped with a black lace short sleeved turtleneck.

She tousles her hair with her hand to give it volume as she struggles to think of something to say to Ally and Normani later on, when she hears it.

A small groan. At first, she ignores it, thinking it's only the pipes.

But then, she realizes as her hand halts in her hair, she hears a breathy moan of;

"Mani..."

"Mm, yeah, you like that, Allycat?"

"Yees, Manibear,"

Camila's mouth goes dry as more sounds emit from the stall a few feet behind her. Suddenly, she's very aware of two black-heeled clad feet spread apart in front of a blue skirt on its knees, long dark legs ending with silver heels supporting them, through the gap underneath the door.

Her jaw practically drops, as she stands frozen, just staring at the two pairs of legs, belonging to none other than her friends, Normani and Ally.

"Shi- ugh, yes"

Something snaps in Camila at that moment when she hears Ally's breathy whine. This was not happening. Not again. Her nostrils flare and she brings her fist down onto the sticky bathroom counter, her voice raising an octave and reverberating off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

"Oh, fuck no! Get the fuck out here you two!"

The pairs of legs freeze underneath the door and Camila watches as Normani stands on her two feet and hears some shuffling before the blue stall door opens and the couple emerge, looking flushed and flustered.

Normani has a satisfied glow around her, her sheepish grin and her glazed over eyes telling Camila all she needed to know. Ally, on the other hand, has a scowl mixed with a pout on her red face, and its obvious to Camila that while Normani got off, Ally did not. Both their respective outfits were wrinkled, their hair mussed up.

Normani runs a hand through hers, attempting to tame it as she swipes her tongue over her shiny lips. Camila almost gags, knowing that it wasn't lip-gloss that gleamed on the plump lips.

So Camila huffs just as the bathroom door opens and Lauren and Dinah emerge, having been looking for the brunette who wandered off almost ten minutes ago. (Before seeking refuge in the restroom, she lingered at the bar, attempting to find some liquid courage for this particular situation, aka, facing Ally and Normani.)

One look at Normani and Ally, Dinah knows. She knows, and she immediately bursts into laughter at Camila's poor luck. She's doubled over and clutching her stomach laughing at the absurdity of this situation and she can barely breathe. Tears are pricking at her eyes and she has to lean onto Lauren for support, who is trying, but failing to hold in her laughter for the sake of her girlfriend.

Camila scowls at her best friend and turns back to the affronting couple, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Really!? In the middle of Mani's birthday party?!"

Ally merely shrugs with a little seductive smile aimed for her girlfriend. "I was just giving her her gift early."

Normani's lips turn up into a wicked grin and she leans in to place a deep kiss on the short girl's lips before Camila lets out a sound of irritation and she decides to have pity on the girl. Kind of. "What's the big deal?" she retorts exasperatedly. "We caught you and Lauren doing it!"

Dinah abruptly stops laughing when she hears that and she sends a hard glare to the dark skinned girl. "Ay! We don't talk about that!"

It falls on deaf ears as Camila merely huffs and places both hands on her hips, eyes directed on Ally now. "What happened to the cat? Wasn't that your birthday gift for her?"

"She gave me him early this morning," Normani interjects as Ally curls into her side and she happily wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "But, to be honest, I like Ally's kitten better." She says provocatively and snickers at the horrified look on Camila's face as Dinah promptly erupts out into laughter once more, this time Lauren joining her.

Camila almost gags and quickly shakes her head, pointing with a firm hand towards the door. "Just. Get out."

Ally and Normani make no objections, quickly taking each others hands and making their way towards the door, before Ally stops them to look at the three girls. "Don't take too long, we're about to bring out the cake." She smiles and follows her girlfriend out the door.

Silence engulfs the group of three for a moment as Dinah and Lauren regain their composure after their laughing fit, and Lauren turns to Camila, gently rubbing her arm. "Do you want to go get some cake?"

Camila shakes her head, the thought of food after what had just happened making her stomach churn. "I'm not hungry." She scoffs, leaning into Lauren's loving embrace, resting her head in the crook of her girlfriends' neck.

"I don't think Mani is all that hungry either," Lauren croons and Camila pulls back slightly to look at her in curiosity, not knowing what she means. "I think she had enough of Ally's cake in here."

The alarmed and disgusted expression on Camila's face is back as Dinah starts laughing again, (Camila is really starting to hate her) and she pulls back completely from Lauren's embrace, exclaiming appallingly. "Lauren!"

Lauren meekly grins sheepishly as Camila flushes red with anger and revulsion, storming past her and out of the bathroom as Dinah's laughter increases. Lauren turns to look at the blonde and shrugs.

"She'll get over it."


End file.
